User talk:ThunderCavalier
Hey dude. It's Epeu. I've seen you around a lot but never really talked to you. I would just like to let you know that your template for Machinima of the week is somewhat biased and also a little incorect. First of all, you call Thomas Production's work "mainstream", which it isn't. Marlin the Elite and other machinimas by TP have a small but active fanbase of about 500 people or so. That's not mainstream. DigitalPh33r is mainstream. Most people have never heard of TP, though. Also, you want to prevent these machinimas from being Machinima of the month. Everyone can have their own opinion, but I don't think said opinion should be placed in rules for nomination. Let's let the users decide. Now, I'm not trying to start a war with you. And please don't think of this as flame. It's hard to show emotion while typing, so whatever attitude you hear in your head while reading this isn't exactly what I'm trying to get across. I'm jsut saying, your template shouldn't prevent anyone's machinimas from being shown to the public. We can all nominate whoever we want and whatever we want, and the voters, you and me included, will decide which video will be chosen. I do agree with you that before you made these rules, there was a lack of variety in the videos on the main page. And I do truly hate it when people nominate DigitalPh33r. He doesn't suck, but he's too mainstream. And I like how a video comes up every month instead of everytime Thomas Productions posts a new video. But we should be allowed to nominate who we want. So please edit the space above the rules section and let the people nominate who and what they want. Series Have that Fantasy series is kick ass, Honestly the Summon Allies move, I love the whole random stuff, and only in Halo Final Fantasy can Teabagging do damage. --Brengarrett 14:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats Hey, congrats on becoming an admin! Admin Powers Seeing as you are an admin now, you should block this IP address from further editing: 66.135.79.3. This user has vandalised the Project BlackKnight page by changing the Episodes list to "Chicken". :( But I reverted the edit for now. Wondering Hi, this about spriggs. On the spriggs page in the section about sprigg's mongoose whoever wrote that part of the article states that spriggs is a girl although spriggs is commonly referred to as a guy (His actual sex is undetermined) should this be changed? awaiting feedback --CairoAvenger 13:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) OK thanks for clearing that up. --CairoAvenger 07:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, fellow admin I was just wondering if you were still active. It's been rather quiet recently. Nemesis645 21:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) dear thundercavalier if you havent notice i have been the one making new articles to the sight. i do this because its fun, and it promotes the shows and machinima directors who make them. thanks for message in help if need it but other than that, i like to write alone. from MegaHalo757 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC)